


Chumming for Sharks (the 'Baiting the Water' Remix)

by AnonEhouse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Teaser Compliant, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the first Civil War teaser, this is how I think the fight with Steve, Tony and Bucky began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chumming for Sharks (the 'Baiting the Water' Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baiting the Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797660) by [Veldeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/pseuds/Veldeia). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Veldeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/pseuds/Veldeia) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2016) collection. 



(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

 

 

Steve stood silently, Bucky at his side, in the storage vault underneath the training base that had originally belonged to Howard Stark. Tony had inherited it and added his own 'bad boys' to Howard's before turning the base over for the reformed Avengers' use once Tony had quit the team. Steve had to break in, but it wasn't difficult when he had Falcon, Hawkeye and the Scarlet Witch on his team. He hadn't gone so far as to let Hydra into the base, but he was prepared to do it, if necessary. He held up his phone. He was cynically amused that he was using the StarkPhone Tony had given him to send a carefully pixelated image to the Hydra go-between Bucky had remembered. Steve wasn't giving Hydra Tony's head on a plate for free, this was just to whet their appetite.

"Stark's toys are more important to him than his friends," Steve said harshly. "Take these, and you hurt him where he lives. I want that, but I can't do it alone."

"Captain America, flag-waving patriot, who has made a life's work of disrupting Hydra's aims, now wishes to aid Hydra?" the masked and voice-altered figure on Steve's phone said. "Pardon me if I find this difficult to believe. I particularly find it difficult to credit that you would destroy your comrade in arms, Tony Stark."

Hydra's higher ups always thought they were so smart, but they didn't understand Steve at all. "I fought to protect an America that no longer exists. This government panders to the rich, and the rich get away with murder." Steve glanced over at Bucky, who hated this, hated every minute of it, although he had agreed it was necessary. "So long as Stark has money, and power, Bucky won't ever be safe. I can't even kill Stark, because that would just raise the price on both our heads. We need Stark humiliated, brought low, made to look incompetent, and worse, a traitor. We need to make it look like he sold out to Hydra." 

There was a moment of muffled noise at the other end of the connection, as if the go-between was discussing things with a superior. Steve's hand itched to trace the call, but that wouldn't bring him high enough, not close enough to someone with the power he needed.

"If you provide access to these weapons, Hydra will do what you wish."

Steve shook his head. "It's personal. I have to see it. I have to be there. And," Steve added, "I need to make sure you don't try to reclaim Bucky."

"With the Stark arsenal at our command, the Winter Soldier would be redundant."

Steve bit his lip to keep from protesting that Bucky would never be redundant. There were plenty of missions that required the finesse of a sniper rather than mass devastation. Hydra lied, they always lied, but Steve would keep an eye on them, make sure it went the way he planned. "Then we're agreed?"

"Not so quickly, Captain Rogers." This was a different voice, accent-free, gender neutral, and cold, so cold it made Steve feel ice in his marrow again. "You have your requirements. We have ours. We need assurance of your sincerity."

Steve smiled coldly. "Yeah. Thought so. That's why we 'missed' one of the silent alarms. Stark should be here any moment. Let's go up, where the light is better, so you can have a good view." 

Steve went up to the entrance to the underground bunker, and nodded at the rest of his team. He set the phone up on a crate, across from the sunlit area between two columns. "We'll bring the party to you."

It all went down like a smoothly choreographed routine. Steve's team met Tony's group head on. Hawkeye kept the Black Widow occupied; Scarlet Witch held Vision at bay and Falcon's darts took up all of the Black Panther's efforts, Antman lent a hand everywhere, confusing the neat pairings. Steve and Bucky broke Tony off from the herd after bringing down War Machine. It wasn't pleasant at all, hurting Rhodes who exemplified everything good about all the soldiers Steve had known, but in war, you did what you had to do. 

Tony raised his faceplate to shout at Steve. Drama queen, Steve thought, but it worked well for Steve. He wasn't sure exactly how much Hydra could see, but he'd tried to keep the fighting centered between the columns so maybe they could see the anguish on Stark's face. He hoped so. He hoped they appreciated this. Tony dropped the faceplate and came at Steve with his usual lack of finesse. The man should have taken Steve up on training lessons, but right now, it was convenient that he hadn't.

He gave way just enough to lure Tony into the entrance, perfectly lined up in the camera view, and then he and Bucky took turns beating the hell out of him. Tony didn't fight back as hard as he could, Steve knew that, as he also knew that Hydra had a thick file on Tony including his sentimentality and inability to really hurt his friends. Tony was a slow learner in that area.

They beat Iron Man down to the cement, and then Steve held up his hand, stopping Bucky. "No. Enough." Steve went over to the phone. "I'm sincere. You don't know how fucking sincere I am. Gotta go now. I'll contact you again, soon as we're in a safe location. Forget about tracing this phone." He dropped the phone to the cement and stomped on it. It didn't break. Steve huffed in annoyance.

Bucky picked up the phone and crushed it between his metal fingers. "Stark tech is not unbreakable," Bucky said, smiling slightly for the first time. He yelped as a repulsor blast shot the phone out of his hand and pulverized it into a cloud of particles. "Stark!"

"Yeah, yeah," Tony said, sitting up at an angle and leaning to put one hand down on the cement. "Not unbreakable. Boy, yeah, you proved that. I'm gonna have to scrap this model." He held up his hand.

Steve took it and helped him to his feet. "Sorry. It had to look good. How are you?" Steve hit the emergency releases to remove the Iron Man helmet and carefully touched Tony's bruises. 

Tony winced. "Kiss it and make it better?"

"I can do that." Steve grinned and leaned in to gently kiss Tony's blackened eye. 

Bucky rolled his eyes. "I think I'll just go out and...coordinate with the team. Stage one is complete, to hell with Hydra." He shook his head and stalked outside. He muttered to himself, "God, they're so sweet on each other, it's sickening."


End file.
